What's Wrong With This Picture?
by ScreamQueen1
Summary: Just a little something my Muse made me write, it's odd.creepy and strange LOST OF MADNESS INSIDE BWAHAHA!! so take a peek..you know you want to ^_~
1. The Day Begins!

What's wrong with this picture?

I don't own 13 ghosts or anything else that has something to do with it, I just write the fics and bask in the glory of reviews ^_^, keep in mind that this lil number was formed from the depths of my sad deprived little mind after my muse hit me with a frying pan ::Muse waves and flaps his little bat wings with the most adorable look on his face:: err right so read on and umm ENJOY!!.

(Early Morning around 8:30am)

Columbia: ::Opens door to her pitch black bedroom and stumbles out into the hall while attempting to put on her bunny slippers, rub the sleep out of her eyes and think straight. While doing all of these things she fails to notice anything unusual:: Damn morning…friggin hate them!!

Juggernaut: ::Sitting at Kitchen table reading a newspaper::

Jackal: ::Playing with the Microwave:: It's so cool…

Torn Prince: ::Sitting in the living room channel surfing:: BORING!…ohhh what's this? ::He found Baywatch…lord help us::

Columbia: ::Walks past the Bound woman whom at the moment was looking out of a window in the hallway and into the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee that magically had made it's self, walking out she quickly walked back in and looked at the ghosts:: What are you guys doing here?

Juggernaut: ::Looks up from reading and shrugs:: We Need a place to kick it

Columbia: ::Takes a sip of her coffee and nods:: Aighty, just don't make a mess.

Angry Princess: ::Walks into the Kitchen wearing a robe:: Hey Col, hope you don't mind that I borrowed this.

Columbia: Oh not at all, you need it more then I do! ::Laughs and walks back to her bedroom::

Jackal: ::Looks up from the microwave and blinks:: She took that really well…you think she might be hungover?

Princess: ::Ponders:: She could be, anything is possible with her

::Torn Prince can be heard from the living room:: BAYWATCH ALLL DAY LOOONG BWAHAHAHA!!!!

Bound Woman: He's got issues, really really bad issues ::goes back to looking out of the window::

How's that for a preview? More fun and Chaos to come so be patient and stayed tuned


	2. More Chaos and a Suprise Guest!

What's Wrong with this picture?

I don't own, I just write ^_~

(Chaos Continues!! Plus a special Cameo by the lady who created the fic Collecting The Dead!!)

::Columbia walks out of her room, more awake and dressed in her normal everyday clothes which basically are a pair of blue jeans, slightly big white shirt with purple t-shirt sleeves and chunky black boots. With Empty coffee mug in hand she makes her way back into the kitchen and set it in the sink:: So when did you all get here?

 Bound Woman: Around maybe five in the morning?

Columbia: Oh? Hmmm, well why did you guys come here?

Royce aka Torn Prince: ::Baywatch was on Commercial:: Long story, we got caught by this crazy old guy and were forced to live in these containment cubes anyway the crazy guy's family showed up shit hit the fan and the nanny blew up the house so here we are, OH it's back on! ::Zones out::

Ryan aka Jackal: ::Has his hand in the fish tank and is attempting to catch the poor helpless goldfish:: STAY STILL!!

Columbia: ::Smacks the cage around Ryan's head with a spatula:: DO NOT FUCK WITH MY GOLDFISH!!! ROAR!

Ryan: ::Blinks and sulks off sitting on the couch like a little kid with a temper:: you didn't have to hit me!! ::pouts::

Dana aka the angry princess: ::Looks up from painting her nails:: Oh don't be such a bitch about it Ryan.

Juggernaut: ::Hears the phone ringing and answers it:: Hello, Columbia's apartment….O..K, uh-huh hang on ::Hands Columbia The Phone::

::Columbia takes the phone:: H-Hullo? (I actually answer the phone like this…) ohh Hey Eilfie, who was that? Just someone who decided to crash here for a while…sure come on over and meet them, okay see ya in a few Au Revoir!

::Royce looks up during commercial:: Who was that?

Columbia: Just my friend Eilfie, she's stopping by in a little bit so ya'll can meet here….try not to ugh freak her out alright?

::All The Ghosts grin innocently and nod::

Columbia: Good! ::Hops onto the couch and lounges across Ryan and Royce:: So anyway How's the after life been treating ya'll?

Ryan: ::Glares at Columbia and only ends up getting poked by the wacky multi colored hair girl::

Royce: SHHHHH, Pam is talking!

Dana: ::Drying her nails:: same shit different day, you know the drill.

::Columbia Nods and high fives the air, Dana does the same::

Susan: Okay I need a favor….will someone PLEASE untie my damn hands?

::Columbia nods and stands up walking over to Susan she unties the bound ghost's hands:: There we go…man that had to suck eh?

Susan: Hell yeah it did! ::Moves hands freely with a huge ass grin on her face::

::Someone Knocks at the door::

Columbia: I'll get it! ::Skips over to the door and swings it open:: Hey Eilfie c'mon in!

::Eilfie blinks and walks in quietly:: why are you so…ugh hyper this morning?

Columbia: Um because I can be?

Juggernaut: ::Walks into view holding an empty cereal box:: Col your all out of lucky charms…Oh! Your friends here ::Smiles::

Eilfie: ::Blinks rapidly:: what the hell?!?!

Columbia: ::Sweatdrops:: Ugh Eil this is Breaker…Breaker this is Eilfie

Breaker: ::Waves and smiles:: Hi there! ::Walks off to rummage in the kitchen again

Eilfie: ::Point's to where Breaker was standing and hears a loud catcall in the living room:: Okay what is going on here?

Columbia: Well to make a long story short…I woke up this morning and there were ghosts crashing in my apartment.

Eilfie: Oh! Okay that makes sense….Got any soda?

Columbia: Yeah you know where it is

::Eilfie nods and walks into the kitchen::

::Columbia walks back into the living room just in time to see Ryan about to stick his hand into the fish tank:: ROAR!!

::Ryan jumps and turns to look at Col:: I was only looking at them I swear!!

::Everyone Rolls eyes::

Columbia: Sure Ryan whatever!

How Is Eilfie going to react to the others? Will Royce ever stop watching Baywatch? Will the Juggernaut ever find some lucky charms? Is Columbia going to go insane?

Stay Tuned and find out!


	3. That's Interesting!

What's Wrong With This Picture?

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, ya'll give me a reason to write this stuff!!!

I still don't own but wouldn't that rock?

::Eilfie Walks into the Living room rather fast with a can of soda in hand:: Col, that Breaker guy is tearing up your kitchen….who the hell are they??

::Columbia glances over from yelling at Ryan and laughs nervously:: These are the other ghost's that are crashing here…Let's see there's Dana, Royce, Susan, Ryan and I think that's all of them and you already met Breaker soo…yeah.

::Eilfie raises and eyebrow and sips the soda she got from the kitchen eyeing Ryan curiously:: I seee

::Loud crash from within the kitchen::

Breaker: I FOUND THEM BWAHAHAHA!!!

::Dana Blinks before going back to painting her nails::

::Royce doesn't even flinch due to the fact that his eyes are transfixed on the TV::

::Ryan laughs nervously and steps away from Eilfie::

::Columbia Twitches:: 

Susan: What did he find?

Breaker: LUCKY CHAAAAAAARMS!!

Columbia: You better clean that Kitchen Breaker or so help me I will kick your ass!!

Breaker: I'll clean it all right…Mumbles::

Eilfie: So Ryan, anyone ever tell you that  you have really, really nice eyes?

::Ryan Squeaks:: No!

::Another Loud Crash and everyone Turns to see Royce with a baseball bat and the TV smoking::

Columbia: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY TV!?!?!

::Royce lowers bat and grins innocently:: I'm sorry?

::Columbia Twitches again before passing out::

Dana: Woooo, give her 15 minutes and she'll be back to normal

Susan: Wow…she's pissed ::Nods::

::Royce pokes Col with the bat:: I didn't mean it…honest!

::Col Twitches again::

::Ryan and Eilfie:: Ohhh your in trouble!!!

Breaker: Hearts, stars, clovers, rainbows and blue moons, pots of golden treasure and a red balloon!!!

What Happens next? 

Stay Tuned and find out!!

^_~


	4. Time for some WHOOPASS!

What's Wrong With This Picture?

Yes it is true! I have finally gotten off of my lazy ass and decided to add another chapter to this fic! YAY ME!! ::Coughs and looks around::

On With The Show!!!

(When we last left off with the story, Eilfie makes her debut, Juggernaut finds some lucky charms, Royce Breaks the TV, Columbia passes out and Ryan is…being Ryan…^_^)

::Royce pokes Columbia with the baseball bat again while everyone else, minus Breaker watch in silence:: 

::Columbia growls but doesn't move::

Dana: Is she going to be okay?

:Susan shrugs her shoulders:: Who knows…although I'm sure she's going to kick Royce's ass when she finally does wake up…OH SHE MOVED!!

::Columbia sits straight up and blinks:: Royce?

Royce: Yeah?

Columbia: Run…really fast…now.

::Royce whimpers and hauls ass down the hallway::

Ryan and Eilfie: OHHH YOUR GUNNA GET IT!!

::Col begins counting to ten as Royce searches for a hiding place::

Royce: I'm too young to die!!…again! 

::Columbia stands up and runs after Royce, Royce hears her footsteps and screams like a girl::

::More screaming, swearing, thuds…you get the picture::

Dana: Their going to be at this for awhile…a game of charades anyone?

Everyone minus Breaker, Columbia and Royce: OKAY!!

Breaker: I don't wanna grow up..I'm a Toys-R-Us kid…hmm hmm hmm..I don't know the rest of the song…OH! HOT POCKETS!!

::Everyone face faults::

Dana: Okay…ummm..wow..

Susan: I know what you mean, back to charades?

Ryan: INDEED!

:Dana goes first, Holds three fingers::

Susan: Three words!

::Dana Nods and moves a bit::

Eilfie: DON'T DO DRUGS!

::Ryan and Susan Giggle, Dana shakes her head..after about 10 minutes nobody guessed it until..::

Mystery Voice: BUCKET O CHICKIN MMMM-HMMMM

::Everyone looks to where the voice came from and see's The Hammer::

Hammer: What it is job turkey's! hope ya'll didn't miss me to much..word!

::Royce Screams…then all is silent::

Breaker: Yummy Yummy in my Tummy…I do love HOT POCKETS!!

Eilfie: This just gets better and better…

::Ryan Susan and Dana nod in agreement::

::Columbia walks back out and dust's her hands off:: What did I miss?

Ryan: Not a damn thing..oh yeah..Hammer's here..

Hammer: Dat's rite..Hammer time!

::Everyone Blinks and shake their heads::

::Royce walks back out limping slightly, Col hisses at him and he whimpers::

Col: Hey! Who wants to go to the mall?

Everyone minus Susan: I DO I DO!!!

Columbia: Then Let's go kiddies!!

Hahaha don't you hate cliffhangers? Sorry if this chapter sucks ass but whatever, that's what writers block does to ya! ::Grins:: Stay tuned everyone!! And Keep them Reviews coming in!


	5. Letter from the editor!

Author Note!!!!  
Hey everyone, I know it's been awhile since i updated this fic so it's the least   
i can do to tell you that it's on Hiatus.   
My muse decided i needed to take a break from writing and since my computer crashed a week ago   
i lost all my files *sniffles* sorry it took me so long to post this but hey,   
it slipped my mind.  
thank you all for being loyal readers,   
all the reviews have been great to recieve and hey,   
i'll try my best to spit out a whoopin-new chapter by mid may!  
  
Sincerely, The Writer and her Evil Muse. 


	6. This Should Be fun!

Just When you thought it was safe to read fanfics....I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!  
  
Miss me? No..?...nobody?...okay!  
  
(When we last left off...Royce got chased and beaten by Columbia, Breaker sings annoying jingles, the gang play charades and the Hammer drops in and  
they head for the mall!!)  
  
::Columbia skips out of the apartment followed by the Ghosts and Eil:: We're going SHOPPING!!! YEY!!  
  
::They all get into Col's SUV and drive in the direction of the closest Mall::  
  
::Dana sniffs the air:: What..the...Is that...Popeye's chicken i smell?  
  
::Royce and Ryan:: POPEYE'S CHICKEN IS THE SHIZZNIT!!  
  
::Breaker: It's mine, mine you here...the chicken is miiiine, you can't have any!!  
  
::Hammer:: Yo Foo! I know your ass didn't jus say i could's have no chickin  
  
::Breaker looks like a frightened small animal:: But...But it's mine! i found it...my own..my precioussssssss  
  
::Eveyone blinks and a few crickets chirp::  
  
::The car jerked to a sudden screeching halt and Col giggled:: WE'RE HEREEEEEEEE *eveyone get's out of the car::  
  
::INSIDE:: Columbia: Okay so we're going to split up in..um..pairs? or um..well no..groups! Ryan, Royce, Eilfie, Dana and Me are in group one..Hammer and Juggernaut..group two  
  
::Breaker put's his hands on his hips:: That's not fair! your group is bigger!  
  
::Dana:: Breaker..don't a be a bitch  
  
Breaker: But...I...You shut up you hussy!  
  
::Dana Rolls her eyes and walks off::  
  
::Col giggles nervously and waves at Hammer and Breaker before walking very quickly with the rest of group one::  
  
Eilfie: Oh Slushies, i want...Royce you want one too!  
  
Royce: I..don't..want  
  
Eil: YES YOU DO!! ::glares::  
  
Royce: o-kay *steps away from Eil*  
  
Columbia: We'll meet you guys at That toy..place...that way *points*  
  
Royce and Eilfie: OKAY!  
  
::Ryan and Col walk towards the toy place but along the way Col notices something missing, suddenly she stops blinks and listens before hearing a dozen loud shrieks and psychotic laughter:: OH NO!!  
  
::Col runs quickly and slides to a hault infront of....Victoria's Secret, rushing inside she quickly found Ryan and dragged him out, him leaving with a bra on his head and the biggest grin on his face::  
  
Ryan: Oh Col..it was wonderful! just like christmas ::dreamy sigh::  
  
Col: Ryan...I fear you...seriously...fear you ::nods before dragging him into the toy store::  
  
::Eilfie and Royce finally walk into the toy store only to find Col and Ryan having a plastic sword fight::  
  
Col: Thy shall kicketh thou's asseth!!!  
  
::Ryan Pokes Col with the sword and she fall's over:: I win yaaay!  
  
::Col hops back up and waves at Royce and Eilfie before diving into a pile of stuffed animals::  
  
Royce: I sometimes wonder if sanity is just a figment of my imagination ::blinks::  
  
Eilfie: Oh, it is...Sanity does not exist...at all ::They Both Nod::  
  
*The Hammer and Breaker*  
  
Hammer: It's getting hot herre so take of all your clothes!!  
  
Breaker: Like a virgin HEEEY touched for the very first tiiiiime  
  
*Dana*  
  
::Dana walks through the crowd of mall shoppers when she hears a very familure giggle::  
  
Mystery Voice: hehehehe  
  
::Dana turns and see's the first born son:: Well well well...if it isn't little billy...this is the last place i would think to look for you  
  
Billy: I was looking for the toy store...honestly!  
  
Dana: riiight...let's go find it then..i'm sure that's where the others are anyway  
  
Billy: sweet!  
  
*Toy Store*  
  
::Ryan runs around laughing crazily while clinging to a N.E.R.F bat, fwapping at people randomly::  
  
::Columbia runs down the isles looking for something::  
  
Royce: you know...this never seems to get boring ::Get's fwaped with the nerf bat by Ryan:: Why you little!! ::picks up a bat of his own and runs after Ryan::  
  
Eilfie: That was interesting...hey Dana who's the kid?  
  
Dana: This is Billy, one of the ghosts tha got locked up with us  
  
::Billy is ssen being chased around the store by Ryan and Royce:: AHHHH!!  
  
::Dana and Eilfie blinks and shake their heads::  
  
*Breaker and Hammer*  
  
Hammer: Ice ice baby....vanilla ice ice baby  
  
Breaker: I FEEL PRETTY OH SO PRETTY!!!  
  
That's it for now  
Kiddies, sorry if this chapter sucks but you know  
Stay tuned 


End file.
